A Bride for Severus
by fmfg
Summary: Alice is an abused girl looking for a new home. Severus is looking for love. How will the two come together? Rated M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is rated M for abuse, and the first chapter includes some. Alice's point of view:**

My hands shook as I opened the letter. I was getting married in a few days to a man I didn't know. Severus Snape. He was forty, with dark hair and eyes. Owned his own potions shop. Those things were fine with me, and I didn't mind the fifteen year age gap either. As long as I got away from Father.

I heard the door open from below, and I jumped off the floor. Quickly, I memorized the date, two days from now at one at the Ministry of Magic. I knew it wouldn't come soon enough, and I wondered how many new bruises would come between now and then. Throwing the letter into the fire, I quickly went downstairs. I'd be in huge trouble because I hadn't started dinner yet. I hope he wouldn't mind something that I could throw in the microwave or maybe a sandwich.

My heart beat out of my chest as I pulled out the supplies for quick grilled cheese. My hands shook as I unwrapped the cheese and put it on the bread. After placing the bread on top of the cheese, I put it in the microwave. I heard Father take his shoes off in the doorway, and pick up the rest of the mail that I left on the table by the doorway. Biting my lip, I wished for the microwave to go faster.

Luckily, the time went off and I pulled out the sandwich moments before he made his way down the hallway.

"Is my dinner ready?" Father asked harshly as I turned toward him. As always, I kept my eyes down.

"Yes, sir." I held out his plate.

He grabbed the plate from my hands. "You're lucky I let you use the microwave to cook, girl. Grab me a beer. Now!" he screamed when I didn't move fast enough. "I'll be in the living room."

I opened the fridge and grabbed two beers, and hopefully that would be more than enough for him tonight. He was worse when he drank. I quickly walked into the living room to find him listening to the wireless. Quidditch announcers' voices filled the air, and I wished I could've stayed. I loved Quidditch, but I wasn't allowed to listen to them. It wasn't appropriate for daughters.

"Go upstairs now," he muttered as she grabbed the beers from my hands. "And you better have more beer in the fridge."

I sighed as I slowly walked upstairs, trying to listen to as much of the game as I could. At least I could check out the scores and reports in the paper tomorrow before he got home, just as long as I was careful to put the paper back in order the way it was or he'd know. Shutting the door behind me, I saw on my blanket on the floor that doubled as a bed and pulled out a piece of bread that was to be my dinner. I'd brought up a bag when I went grocery shopping yesterday, and I was feeling grateful to sneak it up here. Too often I went hungry out of fear that he'd find that I'd been sneaking food up here.

I sighed, laying down on the blanket and wrapped it around myself. I fell asleep hours later, barely able to keep myself warm. What seemed like moments later, I was being shaken awake by rough hands.

"What …?" I said.

A fist hit my eye, making it water. _Great, I'll have a black eye for the wedding tomorrow,_ I thought, _unless I could steal his wand to heal it. _

"Do you want to explain why you have food up here?" Huge hands lifted me up. Fingers dug into my arms.

"Please. I was hungry. I needed to eat," I protested as he drug me downstairs with the bread in hand.

"You're going to get rid of this. You know food is a privilege by people who work." He shoved me into the living room in front of the fire.

My knees slammed onto the brick that lay on the floor before the fire. I'd have skinned knees also.

"Throw it in the fire, girl." He threw the bag of bread at me. I flinched even though the bag didn't hurt. "Throw it now!"

He raised a fist and started to swing it, but I quickly picked up the bag and threw it in the fire before he could hit me.

"That should teach you to sneak food." He raised a fist again and hit my jaw several times, and during the last one, I heard a crack. I crumpled onto the floor as he stormed away. Holding my jaw, I knew I had to get away before tomorrow, but how I didn't know. Slowly, I picked myself off of the floor. I held my jaw, and felt the wet that let me know that there was blood. Tears fell down my cheeks as I gingerly walked upstairs.

I went into the bathroom and held back a moan. My eye was already bruised, but that wasn't the worse of it. My jaw and cheek was swollen and my lip was busted and bleeding. A large scratch lay across my cheek. When I tried to move my jaw, a sharp pain ran through it, making me cry out. I had to leave now. A few years ago, I snuck off to the library to learn a few healing spells, but a broken jaw was beyond my skills.

Listening carefully, I waited for the sound of Father leaving for work. I waited for several minutes just to make sure he was gone, but it felt like hours. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the door shut. Sneaking to my room, I put on the one pair (rather worn down) of shoes I had as well as the money I'd taken and quickly made my way to the fireplace. Gathering my courage, I quickly threw a hand full of powder into it and said St. Mungo's. I held my jaw through the journey, hoping I'd get help once I got there.

I stumbled out of the fire place and nearly fell. I regained my balance to look around. Not many people noticed me, but I preferred it. I wondered if people would know who I was, but I doubted people knew who I really was. I'd hate word to get back to father. Swallowing my fears, I walked to the front desk.

The moment she saw me she gasped and waved her wand. Something came out of it, something I couldn't recognize floated off. It was wispy and took the form of a dog.

"Come this way, dear." She put her hand on my arm, causing me to flinch and she withdrew her hand.

I followed her a gurney and sat down gingerly.

"A Healer will be with you in a moment." She gave me a bit of a smile.

I nodded, looking down at my lap. A moment a female Healer came to check on me. She healed my jaw with her wand, which made it feel icy. She also healed my eye.

"Will you tell me how you got these injuries?" she asked gently.

I felt the blood drain away from my face. "I uh … I um, fell down the stairs and hit my face?"

"Hhmmm," she said, writing down something on the clip board. "I'll be right back."

I wrung my hands as I waited. Somehow they knew and they'd contact Father. After waiting for some time, another woman came in. She was older, and had a motherly look to her.

"Hello, dear. I'd like to talk with you, if that's okay with you." She smiled at me gently.

I scooted back on the bed, feeling scared.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" she smiled as she pulled up a chair next to the bed. "You're name and age?"

"My name's Alice," I whispered. "I'm twenty-five."

"Did you go to Hogwarts?"

"I was home schooled, but I lost my wand," I replied, telling a half truth. A wand was another privilege that I didn't deserve.

"And your parents?" she asked.

"It was just my father and I; Mom died when I was a baby."

"What do you enjoy doing?" she asked.

"Well, I like to sit outside," I whispered. "Especially when it's warm, and the sun is out. I read sometimes."

"Those sound like wonderful things." She smiled warmly at me, and for once I smiled back.

_This is what having a friend must be like_, I thought. _Someone that I can talk to. _

"What about a boyfriend?" she asked.

"I signed up for the Ministry marriage act," I admitted. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Are you excited about that?" she asked.

"I'm looking forward to starting my new life," I admitted.

"Would you be up for meeting me next week so we can talk?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" I whispered.

"To be a friend and someone to listen to you," she replied.

I nodded slowly, and she smiled as she pulled a card out of her pocket.

"Here is my office address. There's floo instructions on the back," she explained.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was planning on getting a hotel," I replied.

"Good girl." She took and squeezed my hand. "I'll see you next week."

"Okay," I whispered.

A Healer came back and had me sign some new paper work before they let me leave. Walking to the fireplaces, I decided to go to Diagon Alley, a place I'd never been before. When I walked out of The Leaky Cauldron, I shrunk back at how many people were there. It was more crowded than I realized it'd be.

After finding a cheap hotel, I ordered food to my room. For the first time ever in my life, I slept on a bed. It was the best night of sleep I'd ever gotten.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's point of view:**

Light filtered through my window, and I jerked awake. I was late, and surely Father would be angry that I wasn't up yet. When I looked around, I then remembered that I was at a hotel now, as well as free of Father's attacks. Laying down again, I thought about how many things were going to change. I sort of wished that I had the letter from yesterday to look at.

What would this Severus Snape, my soon to be husband, be like? I sure hoped that the ministry's claims were right about their process of finding a spouse. When I first read the article, it appeled to me because matches were based on magic that would give us an 85% or higher companionship. I didn't mind if it was less, as long as he wasn't like Father. I needed a new life away from him.

Glancing at the clock told me it was 10:00. I felt a little strange that I'd slept in so late. Sitting up, I looked at the menu that lay on my bedside table. I talked into it, ordering two pancakes and some orange juice. A part of me wanted to eat more, but I was too nervous and I doubted my stomach could take that much food. When I was finished, I felt like I could explode because I was so full. No matter what happened with this marriage, this was the best day I'd ever had.

Walking into the bathroom, I stripped of my old clothes, deciding that I could spare a few coins to at least buy an outfit for the wedding and the next day. What happened after that, I hadn't any idea. Turning on the water as hot as it would go, steam soon filled the bathroom. A sigh of contentment escaped as I stepped into the spray. My body ached with hidden bruises. A few tears escaped, but I didn't allow myself to cry for long. I knew I couldn't dwell on it.

I stepped out of my shower to find my clothes, somehow, had been cleaned and folded into a nice pile on the bathroom counter. They must've had house elves working for them. I smiled as I held up my clothes to my nose; they smelled new and felt warm for once.

After pulling on my clothes and running my fingers through my damp hair, I paid for my room and left. Keeping my eyes down, I walked down the street. I wrapped my arms around myself in comfort. I never got comfortable being around people; they were too noisy. I slowly walked into Muggle London. I liked the way Muggle women wore dresses, but it'd have to be modest to hide the bruising.

Walking into a thrift store. I was used to shopping things for myself there, and sometimes they had really nice clothing there. Slowly, I walked to the dress area. My fingers ran over the fabric as I walked through the dresses. My eyes scanned for white dresses. I found a few, and after the fourth dress I pulled it. It looked like it would fall to my knees and had long sleeves. Draping it over my arm, as I walked slowly through the aisle. Spotting a blue dress on the end, I thought was very beautiful. It was a similar style to the white dress, but this time it had sleeves that seemed to come down to my forearms. I grabbed it as well.

After trying them on to make sure they fit, I made my way through the store since I had two hours to get the ministry. Passing an accessory aisle, I walked through, feeling more curious than wanting to buy things. Jewelry was flamboyant.

"I need a new brush," a teen said to her friend. "I need one for my purse because my hair gets so tangled."

I slowed and bit my lip. Did I need to brush my hair too? What if Severus Snape didn't like it not brushed. As I walked by the hair brushes, I picked one up that looked like it would work. My hands were full, but I didn't go check out yet. I may as well get new shoes as well. Simple white ones to go with my dress.

Walking over to the shoes, I tried on tie up shoes and flip flops. In the end, I got plain white lace up shoes. Walking up front, I paid for my things, feeling excited for my new clothes, shoes, and brush. I actually felt myself smile as I walked out of the store with my bags full of _my_ things. I walked next door to a quiet café, where I got half a sandwich. After eating, I shut myself into a bathroom stall to change and brushed my hair.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. My long blond hair was clean, as was my face of dirt and bruises. I brought my hand up to touch my reflection, but jerked it back when another woman came in. I quickly washed my hands and left to walk to the Ministry.

The walk back was long, but quiet. It gave me a chance to think about Severus Snape some more. Was I really ready for marriage? If I didn't have any other options, I wouldn't consider it. I wrapped my left arm around my body as I went into the Ministry. The main entrance had a few people walking about as a woman sat behind a marble desk.

"Hello. I'm here for the marriage act," I said quietly to her when I got to the desk.

"Here is a badge," she replied. "You'll take the elevators to level three. Good luck."

"Thank you," I whispered as I pinned the badge onto my dress.

My hands started to shake as I walked over to the elevator. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all? I pressed the button with a shaking hand. Moving slow and fast at the same time, the elevator moved upwards. When the doors opened, I looked around to find a sign that led me to the left. I walked over to a door marked 'Marriage Act'. Nervously, I knocked.

It was pulled open by a short man in glasses and bald head.

"Miss Snow?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good. Mr. Snape is already here, if you'd like to get started?"

"Okay," I whispered, following the man inside.

I swallowed when my eyes fell on, who I assumed to be, Severus Snape. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was a lot taller than me, maybe a whole foot. His stern, dark eyes racked over my body. For a moment I felt scared, but something else told me not to be because he'd protect me.

"April?" he asked, and I nodded timidly. "I'm Severus."

He held out his large hand to shake. I hesitated; I wasn't a fan of being touched, but I forced myself to anyway. I wouldn't start my new life with my husband on the wrong foot.

"It's nice to meet you," he continued as his large hand enveloped mine.

"It's nice to meet you too," I whispered as he let go, leaving my hand cold.

"Are we ready?" the man asked.

"Yes," Severus said as I nodded.

"Come stand in front of my desk," the main instructed. "And feel free to place your belongings on the chair.

Severus and I both moved to stand in front of the desk as he stood behind it. I put my store bag on the chair to my right as Severus stood on my left.

"This will take a few moments," he smiled at us. "My name is Bob, and I'll be performing your ceremony today. If you'll join hands."

I froze as I saw Severus turn toward me, and I panicked for a moment. Pushing back my fear, I turned toward Severus and allowed him to take my hands. He held my hands tightly as I didn't grip his hands back at all. My heart was pounding out of my chest so bad, I was sure they heard it.

"If you'll repeat after me," Bob started, and Severus repeated what he said, but I didn't listen. I was too eager for this to be over with.

"Alice, if you're repeat after me as well," Bob prompted.

I repeated his words, not bothering to look at Severus. After moment, I finished saying my vows while Bob waved his wand. A bright, blue light arched around us, making me blink.

"You may kiss your bride," Bob said.

Wait, what? Was this normal? My eyes, that had been avoiding looking at Severus, snapped up to look at his face looming over me. His face was calm and reserved, unlike Father's that was often angry. He leaned forward in what seemed like slow motion. Luckily, he didn't kiss my lips but my cheek instead. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he pulled back.

"Now that the exciting parts over, I have a few papers for you to sign, Mr. and Mrs. Snape," Bob said, pulling out some parchment.

Severus dropped my hands, and I wiped them on the front of my desk because they were so sweaty. He took a pen from Bob and wrote his name in elegant letters. I signed my name as soon as Severus was done with his.

"Perfect. One of these will stay with the Ministry, while one will be deposited within your bank accounts, Mr. Snape," Bob explained, tapping the parchment and they disappeared. "It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Thank you," Severus replied, and I gave him a weak smile.

Severus turned toward the door, and I followed after I grabbed my bag. We walked in silence to the elevator a pace behind him. Severus pressed the button and we waited for it to come up.

"Do we need to go to your place?" Severus asked.

"My place?" I asked.

"To get your things?" he asked.

"No, I lived with my dad, so I brought everything I needed," I said simply.

"I'd like to take you to my home. I thought we could start living together right away," he explained.

I blanched. Did he expect us to be together that way so soon?

"You'd have your own room for now," he continued; my fear must've shown on my face.

"Okay," I whispered.

We entered the elevator and the doors shut behind us.

"I'm also having a friend and his wife over for dinner tonight," Severus said. "If that's okay with you. They wanted to meet you."

"Okay," I replied and I hugged myself.

"Do you enjoy to cook?" he asked.

_I bet he expects me to cook for him just like Father did,_ I thought.

"I used to cook at home," I said simply.

He didn't say anything else as we walked toward the fireplaces.

"You'll say Snape manor when you go through," Severus explained. "I'll see you on the other side."

I nodded as he went through. I picked up a hand full of powder, preparing myself for my new life ahead of me.

**Next chapter will be from Severus' point of view. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus' point of view:**

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She walked with her eyes down on the ground and her long hair covered her face. Alice was a lot smaller than I'd imagined when I got my letter a few days ago. I'd also imagined her being out going and friendly at least. The few times I'd tried to rouse conversation, she answered, but didn't elaborate or ask questions of her own. I was dying to talk to her, especially since a big part of the reason why I wanted to get married was for companionship.

Was this really going to work, or was I a stupid, foolish, old man to hope for a successful marriage? I was most likely too tainted for a happy marriage. I stopped and turned to her as we reached her room that was just across from mine. Briefly, I wondered if we'd ever share a room.

"This is your room for now," I said gently as I opened the door.

She raised her head and stepped in the room. She didn't say anything as she walked around the small room. Running her hand along the quilt, she put her small bag of belongings on the bed.

"We'll start on dinner in the kitchen in ten minutes so you'll have time to freshen up," I told her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"See you downstairs," I replied.

I walked downstairs to pull out the supplies for dinner. I often got grief from Draco about cooking when I had a 'perfectly good house elf' to cook for me. I enjoyed cooking. Much like making potions, there was a lot to mix to make the perfect blend of flavors and textures. I heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs and they shuffled into the doorway.

"I thought we could cook together," I said when I turned to look at Alice.

I froze for a moment as I looked at her. She'd changed into a blue dress, which brought out her bright, blue eyes and hugged her slender frame.

"You don't want me to cook for you?" she asked timidly.

I hesitated. "If you want … maybe one day, but I enjoy cooking, especially after a long day at work."

"Alright," she whispered.

"I brought things for a salad, so we can make that first," I replied. "Although, I need to start to bake the bread. I made the dough this morning."

I pulled the dough out from the bowl, and the pan. I could feel Alice's eyes on me as I put the dough into the love pan.

"You made that?" she whispered after I used my wand to bring the oven to the right temperature and put the pan in.

"Yes. It's better than store bought," I explained.

Alice nodded and approached the large island.

"Do you usually use so many things to cook with?" she asked, making me feel glad that she was asking me a question.

"Of course. Would you like to cut up the tomatoes for our salad?" I asked.

She nodded, and I placed three tomatoes, a cutting board, and knife in front of her. She cut it in half before cutting the pieces into smaller chunks.

"Is this the right size?" she whispered as I started on the onion.

"It's perfect," I replied. "See how I cut the onion? It makes it easier to cut them this way."

Alice observed me as I cut before she copied my actions. I put the finished onion into a bowl of greens that I'd mixed up earlier just as Alice finished the tomatoes.

"What do I do this them now?" Alice asked quietly.

"Put them in the bowl," I replied, and she followed my actions.

We cut up more vegetables in a similar pattern before starting on the steak.

"You never had one before?" I asked.

"No … Father liked simple foods," she said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Chocolate is my favorite," I said.

"Good thing I made chocolate pie this morning." I grinned at her.

A small smile played on her lips as she looked down at her feet. Placing the steak into the second oven to broil it. Leaning back on the counter, I looked at Alice shift on her feet.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea or something stronger?" I asked.

"Tea would be nice," she said softly.

"Please sit." I gestured at a small table in the corner.

She sat in the corner of the room, making her look tiny. Watching her out of the corner of my eye, I made the tea. She looked down at her hands the whole time, making her look lost and so delicate. It made me ache for her. I cleared my throat as I put the tea tray down on the table, causing her to jump terribly.

"I'm sorry," I said as her blue eyes looked at me in fear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I guess I was lost in my own thoughts," she said meekly as she avoided my eyes. After years of working with students, that was a clear sign that she was lying.

"How would you like your tea?" I asked.

"Just however you make it," she said.

I put a liberal amount of sugar and milk into each cup before handing the cup to her.

"Thank you," she muttered with down cast eyes.

"You're welcome," I replied as I sat across from her.

She sipped her tea, and I saw her face light up.

"Do you like your tea?" I asked.

"It's very good," she told me.

"Have you never had it before?" I asked.

"It was an unneeded thing at home," she said softly.

"This is your home now, and you may have as much teas as you'd like," I replied.

For once, she made eye contact with me. I wished she'd do it all the time with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You'll have to show me where a grocery store is," she said softly.

"A grocery store?" I asked.

"So I could go shopping for it when we run out," she explained.

"Of course," I said. "I go to a Muggle store nearby, and there's several other shops there if you'd like to shop at those places as well."

"But I don't have any money," she protested.

"My money is yours to use, within reason now," I said. "Don't feel too guilty about buying a few things for yourself. I want you to be happy here."

She looked down at her cup, and I could see the blush on her face.

"I'd better check on the bread." I stood. "You can pour yourself more tea."

"How do you know if it's done?" she asked timidly.

"Come look," I encouraged.

She stood walking slowly toward me at the stove. I pulled the stove door open and picked up the bread.

"See how it's still a whitish color?" I asked, and she nodded. "It'll be a golden brown when it's done."

I placed the bread back into the oven.

"It smells very nice," she said softly.

"I do like the way it makes the house smell," I agreed.

The fireplace turned green. I was surprised when Alice jumped and clenched my forearm.

"It's okay," I said. "It's just my friends coming over for dinner. Remember?"

She looked at her feet and didn't let go of my arm as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, and was soon followed by his wife; Luna Lovegood Malfoy.

"Hello," Luna said in her dreamy air.

Alice looked up at the other blonde shyly.

"I'm Luna, and this is Draco."

Luna surprised us all when she gave Alice a hug. I nearly wanted to step in front of Alice to protect her. For whatever reason, she wasn't ready to be around many people, but I felt glad that I'd earned her trust on some level.

"Severus has never stopped talking about you," Luna said.

"Oh?" Alice said quietly.

"We brought you a gift," Luna said, holding up a bag.

"Thank you, Luna," I said and took the bag from her.

"It's wine, in case you're wondering," Draco said as he walked slowly toward us.

I smiled to myself. Luna had gotten me many oddities that were supposed to help protect me from who knows what.

"Would we all like a glass?" I asked.

Draco and Luna nodded as I moved to get four glasses out, missing the look of horror on Alice's face.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's point of view:**

Severus poured the wine as I stood frozen in my spot. Any time Father drank, he'd become more violent. Swallowing, I looked down at my feet and prayed that this wasn't the case with Severus or Draco. Something told me that Luna wouldn't ever hit anyone, not even if someone hit her first.

I hugged myself as Severus gave Draco and Luna a glass of wine. There were talking about something at the ministry, but using terms that I didn't understand. Severus handed me a glass, and I took it hesitantly. I stared at the glass for what seemed like an eternity, debating what I should do with it. Definitely not drink it, so how I was going to get rid of it?

"Would you like to sit with Luna as Draco and I bring in the dishes?" Severus asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I said quietly.

I followed Luna to a table with four chairs. She took one of them, so I took one right next to her, hoping that Severus sat next to me.

"What made you choose to go through the marriage law?" Luna asked.

The question startled me. What to say? "I wanted to get a new life," I said, telling the truth without giving too much the way.

"Me too," Luna said. "And I figured it'd be easier for me to meet a man this way too. I never thought it'd be Draco though. We went to school, and he wasn't very kind back then."

"But you love each other?" I asked.

"Very much," Luna replied. "I couldn't imagine my life without him, and we balance out each other well."

"That's good." I gave Luna a shy smile, earning a wide one in return.

"I brought you something," Luna said, pulling out a necklace out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I held it up; on a red string held several corks on it.

"It helps protect you from the wrackspurts. Make sure you wear it or else it'll make your brain go all fuzzy," Luna explained.

I wasn't sure what wrackspurt were, but I didn't want to offend my new friend, so I put the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you," I replied.

In just that moment, Severus and Draco came into the dining room, each waving their wands as several plats and dishes floated in front of them. I hoped Severus would teach me that, if he was willing. Severus also said I could buy things with his money, so maybe I could buy myself a wand. I just hoped he wouldn't be mad about it and believe that women shouldn't have wands. That's what Father told me all of the time. Little did he know that I saw a lot women out there with wands.

The dishes were placed on the table, and just like I hoped for, Severus sat next to me. I put a little of everything on my plate, plus the smallest stake. It really was too much food for me.

Severus, Draco, and Luna talked, and I listened quietly. They talked about their jobs, Luna's work at the newspaper, and a few of Luna's friends, Hermione and Ginny. I wondered what it would be like to have friends. I think Luna was one, but how to be sure? It sounded like Draco and Luna visited a lot, and I felt comfortable around other women who never hit.

By the time dinner was over, I was so full. I'd never eaten three meals in a day before, and I didn't know how people could stand it. Severus cleared the table with the flick of his wand, making me flinch because it took me by surprise. I never knew you could do so much with magic, and I hoped to learn. I was glad when no one said anything about me not touching the wine.

"It was nice meeting you," Luna said as she gave me a hug good bye as we stood by the fire place.

"You too," I said shyly.

"Good night, Alice," Draco said to me.

"Good night." I said it very quietly and avoid his eyes.

There were two flashes of green that signaled that I was alone with my new husband. What was to happen now?

"Would you like to go to my library?" Severus asked.  
"You have a library?" I ask in reply.

"Yes. I love to read a lot," Severus said.

"Outside?"

"Outside?" he asked as I followed him.

"I like to sit outside and read sometimes," I said. "Especially if it's warm. I like it when it's warm."

Severus smiled. It was the most I ever said to him. "I never thought about doing that, but the sunshine and fresh air does sound nice."

I nodded as he opens two large doors, reveling three walls where books sat on each spot, not leaving room for any more books. On one wall, part of the section was taken up by a fireplace. Two cozy arm chairs sat in front of them.

"When it gets cold and you'd like a warm place to read, this would be an excellent spot," Severus said.

"I'd like that. I don't want to get sick."

"Come sit with me?" he asked.

I nodded as I moved to sit in the chair across from him. Is this how married people spent their time, I wondered, by spending time talking in their libraries? If so, this wasn't so bad.

"Shall I send for some tea?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure I could eat anything else," I reply, which makes Severus frown. I hope I haven't made him mad.

"I'd hoped we could have that pie soon, just you and me," Severus said. "I'd like to know you better."

"Okay," I whispered.

"But we can wait, I suppose," Severus said.

I nodded, looking down at my hands.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Severus asked. "I thought we could make breakfast, but after that I'm open to suggestions."

I thought for a moment. "You could show me the grocery store."

I was most comfortable with that, since that's what I did in my old life anyway.

"That would be agreeable," Severus said. "There's a lovely Muggle restaurant we could go to as well. They serve excellent food."

I nodded silently. Severus crosses his legs, his ankle at the knee, and I am interested by the movement for some reason. He brings his glass of wine to his lips, and I forgot he even had it. He drank the rest of the liquid. I waited for him to become angry, but he doesn't. Instead, he used magic to make the glass disappear again.

"How'd you do that?" I asked timidly.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make the dishes disappear?"

"Do you not know that spell?" His eyebrows come together.

"No. I never learned it," I admit.

"Most children learn early on." Severus looks perplexed.

"Father never taught me." I look down at my knees and say it so quietly, I'm surprised Severus heard me.

"Do you have your wand? I could teach you it now," Severus said.

"I don't have one," I said.

"Why?"

_Because Father wouldn't allow it,_ I thought. "We didn't have a lot of money …"

"We'll go get one tomorrow," Severus said sternly, but not unkindly. "Every witch and wizard needs one, and I don't like the idea of you being here alone without one when I go back to work."

"Why?" I asked, despite the warning voices in my head.

"Because you need to know how to protect yourself," Severus said.

Warmth bloomed throughout me. Severus wanted me to be safe.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Severus' point of view:**

The next morning, I walked downstairs in the quiet house, listening to see if Alice was awake. I went into the kitchen and pulled out two cups and a kettle for tea. I knew we needed to get more today, based on her reaction from yesterday. Looking out the window, I spotted Alice's blond hair. She sat at the small garden table that Luna put out there to either repel or draw who knows what to the yard. I conjured up a tea tray as the tea bags seeped. Looking outside at the blonde hair, an idea came to my mind I was tempted to grab parchment to write a letter, but I'd have to ask her first.

I opened the door carefully, so I wouldn't scare her. She looked around at me as I carried the tray.

"I thought we could enjoy breakfast out here," I said softly.

"It is warm out today," she whispered.

"And it's not raining today, luckily." I set the table onto the table. "You enjoy the tea, and I'll let the House Elf know that we'll be having breakfast our here."

She nodded before I turned to go find Tilly. I paused for a moment; she was wearing the same blue dress that she wore yesterday. She must not have extra clothes. If her claims were true about not being able to afford a wand, she may not have much clothing as well. When Tilly Apparated into the kitchen, I asked for eggs and bacon while giving her strict orders not to Apperate outside, knowing the sound would scare Alice. Going back outside, I found both cups filled while Alice sipped hers.

"I put cream and sugar in yours, just like you did yesterday," she said softly as I sat in the chair across from hers.

"Thank you." I picked up the seaming cup and took a sip. "Are you enjoying your tea?"

"Very much, and I like drinking it outside."

"I thought so." I took another drink. "I have a friend who could come help make this space into a garden with you, if you should like."

"With flowers and vegetables and fruits?"

"Yes," I replied, suppressing a grin. She sounded like an excited child at the thought of building a garden. "It could be anything you want."

"It'd be nice to have fresh food," she whispered.

"I'll owl her before we go shopping then?" I asked, and she nodded. "That way you have a hobby when I go back to work, unless you'd like to get a job."

"I'd like to take care of the garden," she said timidly.

She flinched when Tilly came around the corner. "Have you ever seen a House Elf before?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Tilly, this is Alice. Alice this is Tilly," I explained gently. "She'll be able to help you with anything you need, Alice."

Alice nodded while swallowing. Her large blue eyes watched Tilly as the small being placed the tray of food onto the small table between us.

"Do you need anything else, Sir and Miss?" she asked in her high squeaky voice.

"We're okay for now," I replied.

We silently dug into our food. I ate quickly while Alice ate slower. She ate half of her plate before she placed her fork down.

"Are you full?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked at me sheepishly.

I didn't say anything, but it bothered me how little she ate from this morning and last night. She ate the size of what a child would. Why was that? She said she didn't have much money before she married me, so that must've been the reason she ate so little and why she was so thin. That didn't, however, explain the reasons why she was so timid, jumpy, or jittery.

"Will we go get my wand soon?" she whispered.

"Yes." I wiped my face off with my napkin. "As soon as we clean up. How does that sound?"

I put my napkin and fork on my plate, and Alice moved to grab the tray.

"Wait," I said startling her. "I'll clean up. How about you put your shoes on?"

"You don't want me to clean up?" She looked puzzled; her blonde eyebrows were drawn together.

"I'll clean up," I explained.

"Why?"

"We'll take turns cleaning up," I told her.

"Oh," she said quietly, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say more. She must've decided against it before closing her mouth.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked.

She nodded and turned to go back inside. I stood slowly, intrigued by my wife's behavior. After cleaning the dishes and sending an owl, I turned to see Alice coming into the room.

"Are you ready?" I asked, earning a nod.

We used the Floo to go through to Diagon Alley. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Alice walk closely to me as we headed toward Ollivander's. She always looked at her feet and made sure to stay near me. She seemed timid and unsure, making me want to hold her hand. Surprise ran through me. I hadn't wanted that type of physical contact with a woman since Lily. Swallowing, I held the door open for Alice. She stepped inside, raising her blue eyes to look around with curiosity.

"May I help you, sir?" asked a young man behind the counter. He swallowed, and I vaguely remembered him from Hogwarts.

"We're here to get a new wand for my wife," I explained.

"Okay," he said. "What was your old wand made of?"

She looked at me, and I nodded my head in reassurance. "I've never had one."

"Hmmm," he said more to himself. "I'll be right back."

He walked throughout the rows and grabbed several wands before coming back. He put four wands on the counter, and pulled the top off the first and held it out.

"If you'll take this one," he said. Alice took it. "No?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." The man took the wand and held out the second.

She took it, and the wand seemed to shiver in her hand.

"It feels warm," she said to me.

"That's the one," the man said. "It's made of willow bark and unicorn hair. Elven and a half inches long."

Alice didn't seem to be listening as she cradled the wand in her arms. A slight smile crossed her face.

"I have a wand, Severus," she said to me. She briefly made eye contact before looking back down.

Her blue eyes looked so bright and full of happiness. I swallowed; something so simple made her this happy. It almost made me sad; even with my pitiful life growing up, nothing had made me feel the way I was sure she was feeling now. She was happy over a wand; something I'd seen so many children have, a privilege, a right. I paid, without really paying attention.

Alice, I was sure, had been through hardships in her young life, making me feel anger and sadness.

"Would you like to look around?" I asked after we stepped outside the wand shop. Alice still had her wand cradled in her arms.

"If you would like to," she replied.

"Would you mind going to the robe shop?" I asked.

"Do you need some new robes?"

"No … I thought you could use some because I noticed you didn't bring any with you," I said smoothly.

"Okay," she said quietly.

I led her to the robes shop where we got three sets of robes, as well as several Muggle items; they sold more Muggle items since they were so popular, especially with the youth now of days. I used my wand to banish the clothes to Alice's room, before leaving the shop. We window shopped at several more stores, not buying anything, but just looking. I did a lot of talking as we walked. She kept her eyes down, and once again, kept close to my side.

Around noon, we went back to my house to go to the café near my house. We sat at a table in the corner as we picked up a menu.

"I'm going to have the soup," I told her, hoping to stir up conversation.

"There's tea here, too," she said.

"We can order a pot to share?" I asked, and she nodded. "What do you think you'll have?"

"I'd like to have a sandwich," she said.

"When we get home, we can have a piece of that chocolate pie," I said.

"I'd really like that," she whispered.

"Sitting outside of course," I told her.

A hint of a smile spread across her face as we sat in the little café. I'd hope to make her smile more often.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's point of view:**

I stood nervously as a woman came through the fireplace. It made me nervous when the green flames came out; I was afraid Father would find me and come through the fireplace. What if he did when Severus went back to work? I had my wand, but I didn't know how to use it to defend myself like Severus did. I pushed my fears aside as a woman stood and smiled; it was a kind smile on her round face. She carried a large bag over her shoulder.

"I'm Pomona," she said warmly to me.

"I'm Alice," I said, wanting to step closer to Severus.

We'd been married for three days now, and I felt the safest around him. New people scared me.

"I'm very glad to meet you," she continued and turned to Severus. "I'm so glad you found someone, Severus."

"I am too. I'm enjoying her company, and we thought we could make our garden a little nicer. We spend a lot of time there," Severus explained.

"You've come to the right person," Pomona said, giving us a wide smile. "I've missed working on a garden since Hogwarts."

"I've heard you have a lovely garden on your own," Severus said.

"I do, but I guess I should say multiple gardens. I miss having more than one space to work with, so I had to jump on this opportunity." She gave us another wide smile. "Should we go look at what we're working with?"

"This way," Severus said, leading us outside.

"This will be perfect," Pomona said walking around. "It'll be a great space for growing. What did you want to grow?"

Severus and Pomona looked at me expectantly. Swallowing, I pushed away my fears. I knew Severus wouldn't let someone into the house that'd hurt me or himself. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I'd like to grow fruits, vegetables, and flowers," I said softly. "Make this area look beautiful."

"We can do that." Pomona smiled at me and a word popped into my mind; mother. "I have some supplies at home we could work with, but I thought it'd be nice to go to the store and buy the kinds of plants we could grow for this time of year. How does that sound to you?"

I nodded shyly.

"Would you like to go together, just the two of us?" she asked kindly, and I blanched at the thought.

"I'd like to go with you, actually," Severus said before I could say anything back. Relief spread through me.

"I see you can't stay away from your bride, Severus." Pomona smiled at him fondly.

"Not yet," Severus admitted.

A strange sensation spread through me at his words. I couldn't even place it, but it made me smile as went to the Muggle store. We bought some flowers of different kinds fruits and vegetables. On our way out, Pomona explained the types we could plant now, and others we'd have to wait for the right season. When we got home, we set the vast amount of gardening supplies on the kitchen table.

"I'll leave you ladies to set up the garden," Severus said when he put the last bags onto the table. "I need to write a few letters about some supplies I need for the shop."

I swallowed and looked down. Panic rose in my chest.

"Alice, I'll be down in a few moments with tea," Severus said, making me look up at him. "I can't wait to see what the garden will look like when you're finished with it."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Let's grab these," Pomona said as she routed through the bags. "We'll have to find a place to set aside the things we aren't going to grow today."

"Severus has a shed outside," I said.

"It would be a good idea to use it," Pomona said. "And you'll know how to grow those plants by the time I'm done teaching you. You've got your wand?"

I nodded, eager to use it. Severus taught me several spells, explaining that he'd teach me several a day. I couldn't wait to use it on my garden.

"This is such a nice, large size," Pomona said. "I can't wait to see what it'll look like when it's finished."

"I'd really like to have a lot of different kind of flowers too," I said quietly. "Severus and I have breakfast out here every day."

"That sounds like a lovely tradition you've started," Pomona said. "We could even make it nice for dinner tonight."

"I'd really like that," I said eagerly.

Pomona gave me another motherly smile. "I think Severus is very lucky to have you."

I felt myself blush and looked down at my feet. Over the next couple of hours, Pomona and I worked on the space. We first got rid of the weeds while Pomona explained to me how often I should look for them and get rid of them.

"What about using a spell so they don't come back?" I asked.

"I tend to find there are some spells that aren't worth using with non-magical plants," Pomona explained. "The food tastes better because you gave the plants the care through your touch."

"Will I be able to use my wand at all?" I asked. I'd had it for several days and I was eager to use it.

"Of course, or I wouldn't have asked for it," she replied. "There's a spell I use often that tells me if the plants need water or not, or if soils good enough to use."

While we worked, I found myself smiling. We made a perimeter of flowers; part of which seeds and the other part were already grown flowers. We even added a few bushes. I loved the look of it. Next, we made several patches of areas where we'd grow our fruits and vegetables.

"Are you ladies ready for some tea?" Severus asked as he held a tray of tea and sandwiches. I hadn't even realized how late it was getting.

"I'm famished," Pomona said, brushing her forehead off with her forearm.

"I'd better go wash my hands," I said, looking down at them. "I'll be right back."

I looked at Pomona with worry. What if she left, especially since we weren't finished?

"I won't leave, my dear." She gave me her motherly smile again.

I grinned to myself as I went inside to wash my dirty hands.

**Pomona's point of view:**

I watched the girl walk inside sadly before turning to Severus. He watched her with the same look I'd seen him wear earlier, when he was just a child; the same on he'd had for Lily. The protective, gentleness that I always knew he was capable.

"She's so sweet, Severus," I said as I watching him pour tea into three cups.

"She is, and I'm glad she's warming up to you," Severus replied, glancing up at me.

"You must suspect that she was …" I trialed off.

"I thought so, and you have a way of knowing these things. More than any of us did, even Albus." Severus stood, looking tired.

I nodded. "Do you have any suspicions of who?" I asked.

"Her father, maybe?" Severus said. "He was the only one that she mentioned living with before. What should I do, Pomona?"

"Was she worse when she got here?" I asked.

"Yes. She trusts me now, but as you saw from her today, she was afraid of new people and strange places," Severus said. "Anytime we go anywhere, she stays close to me and looks down."

"Oh, the pour girl, Severus." I put my hand on her chest. Severus nodded and swallowed. "But keep doing what you're doing, especially if she's improving around you. She may need some kind of help one day."

Severus nodded just as Alice walked out the back door.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Severus' point of view:**

I held the dish in my hands as I pushed the door open with my back. Turning, I stopped in my tracks when I surveyed the yard. It was completely cleaned up, and even what I'd seen during tea time was changed. There were small candles on the table, as well as twinkling lights strung around on several of the trees as well as the bushes. I felt brief irritation at Pomona; she'd made if feel …. Feel romantic on purpose. All of my irritation melted away when Alice looked up at me from our table, which had been moved toward the center of the garden.

Her blue eyes drew me forward to her, as did the simple smile that covered her face. She looked beautiful, surrounded by the light of the candles and twinkle lights. It made me want to hold her hand. I swallowed hard as fear surged through me. Lily had made me have these feelings before, and she broke my heart. The heart ache had lasted for years, and I wasn't able to get past it until I talked with her when I nearly died at the end of the war. I couldn't go through it again. What if she never returned my feelings? Or worse, fall in love with another man?

_But you're married to this girl, idot, _I reminded myself. _And she's too innocent to run off with another boy. _

"Isn't this so lovely, Severus?" Alice asked me in her light voice.

"It has been transformed," I replied, putting my dish down on our table, which was now clean and enlarged. "The table looks nice as well."

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I sat down, and she did the same.

"I thought, maybe if we have Luna and Draco over again, we could have dinner out here," Alice asked, leaning forward. "I'd like to show Luna my flowers."

I smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I'm glad you're making friends with Luna."

"She's very nice," Alice admitted.

"What did you think of Pomona?" I asked, spooning some of the casserole I'd made onto our plates.

"Oh, Severus, she taught me so much," Alice said, and launched into what they'd done. She even asked if I'd ever used the spells that Pomona taught her today.

"I've used them before, but not in years, if I'm being honest," I told her. "I was never good in herbology or growing plants."

"But didn't you say you use them to in your potions?"

"Using them and growing them are very different though," I said.

"Could …" She stopped and bit her lip.

"You can ask me anything, Alice," I said, softly, encouraging her. "Please know that."

"May I help you make a potion sometime?" she asked while looking down.

"How about you help me make several potions?" I said. "There are some simple potions everyone should know in my opinion."

A smile crossed her face. "What kind of potions?"

"For colds, coughs, flu," I said. "In case you get sick and need it. Although if you get sick I may make it myself, just to make sure it works well."

Her smile widened while looking down at her plate. We ate in silence while I watched her out of the corner of my eye. The glow of the candles made her look like an angel. My mouth became dry; this girl had me wrapped around her fingers.

"Will we have more chocolate pie tonight, Severus?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but it'll be the last of it," I said. "Shall we clean up first?"

Alice nodded eagerly and pulled out her wand. Biting her lip, she flicked her lip and banished the dishes. I smiled at her as I conjured the pie and two dessert plates. I cut up the last large slice into two smaller ones.

"What will we do tomorrow, Severus?" Alice's soft voice asked.

"Hmm. I think we can make that potion, and I've been wanting to go to another Muggle restaurant that I like to go to. We could try that," I said, scraping up the last of my pie.

"Maybe I could make us something chocolate?" Alice suggested.

"And I could help you this time," I said.

Alice nodded. "I found a recipe when I was younger that I've always wanted to try."

"What kind of recipe?" I asked eagerly.

"For chocolate chip cookies," Alice said. "Before when … when I had the money I would buy some for myself. I loved them."

"My mom and I used to make those when I was a kid," I muttered. "I haven't had one since she passed away."

"Your mom died too?" Alice whispered, and I nodded.

"She became very ill while I was at Hogwarts," I said. "She died my last year."

"Mine died when I was a baby," she said. "I wish I got to know her."

"I wish you did too. I have some wonderful memories of my mother."

"Like what?" Curiosity shown through her eyes.

"Every Christmas she'd save money and get us a huge breakfast. One year she bought me a potions book," I explained. "I still have it."

She looked down at her lap as I finished my cup of tea.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, curious as to why she was looking down.

"I've never celebrated Christmas," she whispered after waiting for a while.

I was dumbfounded, again, by her life. I'd had a horrible life, full of hurt and heart ache, but I was proven again that there was always something worse that could happen. What was worse, my wife had gone through it. My wife had gone through pain and hurt (the thought made me shutter, hurt, and feel livid) and abuse. I hated it. She needed more, and I was going to give her life she needed.

"Christmas is four months away, and we'll be able to celebrate it then," I promised. "Pomona will be able to show you some Christmas plants to grow as well."

"I'd really like that, Severus," Alice whispered, looking up at me with hope in her eyes, making her look more beautiful.

"I'd like that too," I told her. "How about we sit in the library for a while? We can listen to Quidditch before bed."

She looked up at me surprised as we stood up and I banished the dishes. She followed me up to the library. I turned on the wireless and turned to see Alice sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Do you like Quidditch?" I asked.

"Very much," she said. "I'd listen to it as much as I could, and check the scores in the paper. Have you ever seen Quidditch match before?"

"Many times," I replied. "We could go sometime."

Her blue eyes went wide again. "I'd love to see Ginny Weasley play. Have you heard of her?"

"I actually taught her when she was at Hogwarts," I said. "I saw her play when she was at the school too."

We became silent when the announcer came on. The whole time we listened, I watched Alice's reaction. She smiled the entire time, unless she gasped when something exciting happened. She even cried out a little when the snitch was caught. Her childlike behavior warmed me over.

"Thank you for letting me listen to Quidditch," she whispered when I turned it off.

"You may always listen to it," I told her.

"When will there be another game?" she asked.

"I'll have to look," I said. "There should be another tomorrow."

She smiled as we stood to go to bed. I walked her to her room, where I stopped.

"Good night, Alice," told her gently.

"Good night, Severus." A timid smile covered her face as she looked at me with her hand on the door knob. She opened and closed her mouth several times, as if deciding what to say. "I enjoy spending time with you."

My heart leapt into my chest. "I enjoy spending time with you." Throwing caution to the wind, I took her hand. "I'm very glad I married you."

She ducked her head, and I could see the blush rising up into her scalp. In that moment, I knew I cared for her more than I ever had for Lily. It was astounding, but I was sure we could have the future that I never could with Lily. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Reviews are lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's point of view:**

Waking up, I turned over and sighed. I'd slept in again as it was nine in the morning. I knew Severus got up much earlier, but he never said anything about me sleeping in. Father would've done more than talk about it. I slowly moved to shower, taking my time. I put on one of my new clothes; shorts and short sleeved shirts. I'd healed the bruises with my wand, so I could wear clothes the clothes that I'd been wanting to try.

Looking into the mirror, I noticed another change. My eyes were a deeper blue, and it made me feel attractive. Would Severus notice? I bit my lip as I turned away. I didn't know what to think about that. I knew that I'd got married to get away from Father, but what did Severus want from me. It hadn't hit me until now. Thinking about it, I enjoyed spending time with him, but I didn't feel ready for something more.

I walked into the kitchen to find Severus making us breakfast again. I loved that he cooked and didn't insist that I did. Even if he did insist it was to help him, making me feel like he wanted to spend time with me. We talked a lot too, and we asked each other a lot of questions. It was nice to have a friend to talk to.

"Good morning," I said softly; his back was turned to me as he made something at the stove.

"Good morning," he replied. He turned to look at me, and he paused for a moment. His dark eyes stared at me for a moment making me shift. "I'm making eggs this morning."

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"How about you make some tea and you meet me outside? I'll be out in a moment," he answered.

"Okay." I grabbed the tea supplies as we prepared our meal.

I walked outside with the tray, turning my face up to the sun. Sighing, I placed the tray down and poured us tea. Just as I sat down, Severus carried the tray out of the door.

"Here is breakfast," Severus said, placing the tray on the table.

"Thank you," I replied as he handed me my plate.

I accepted my plate, and started to eat slowly. This time, I ate more food, leaving me very full.

"I'm thinking that we can send an owl to Draco and Luna for tea time," Severus said as he sipped his tea. He leaned back in the chair. "So that way we can eat the cookies you make, and you can show Luna your garden."

"I'd like that very much, Severus." I sat up straighter. "We'd better hurry, Severus."

"Okay." He smiled at me, and there was something very nice about the way he looked. "Shall we go to the store?"

I nodded eagerly. We packed up started to walk to the grocery store. When we got closer, there was an older couple holding hands walking across the street. They talked quietly, and they had sweet smiles on their faces. I wanted that, and an image of Severus and I holding hands came into my mind, making me feels startled. I hated touch, but I'd touched Severus before and found it safe. I felt conflicted between wanting to hold his hand and feeling too scared.

"What kind of chocolate do you want to use?" Severus asked me, making me jump. He put his hand lightly on my arm. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I was just thinking."

His worried eyes watched me. "What kind of chocolate do you want to get for the cookies?"

I felt surprised as I looked around; we were at the grocery store in the bakery aisle. A large variety of chocolate chips were shelved in front of us. Severus held a basket on his arm.

"What kind do you like?" I asked.

"The dark chocolate," he answered in his smooth voice.

"We'll get that kind," I said.

"What about what you like?" he asked.

"You made me the chocolate pie that I liked very much, so I can make you this now," I answered him.

"I'd enjoy that." He gave me another good looking smile, making my face feel warm for some reason.

I picked up the bag of dark chocolate and read the directions on the back. Severus stood behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, his eyes were on the bag.

"I believe I have most of this," he said, looking at me.

"We need more tea," I whispered. His closeness made my heart flutter. "I looked last night, and we're almost out."

"Alright. Anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head. After getting a lot of tae walked to the checkout line, where people were crowding around us to get into lines. I'd never seen a line so crowded before. I slowed my walk, feeling nervous. That was until Severus stopped me and took my hand.

"It's okay, Alice," Severus said, standing close to me. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed and breathing hard. "Crowds make me nervous."

"And I'm here to keep you safe." He squeezed my hand.

"Promise?" I asked, looking up.

"Promise. Always," he said into my ear.

He led me, us still holding hands, to the checkout line to stand behind an old woman.

"See, everything's okay," Severus said softly.

I looked into his eyes to see a protective look in his eye that made me step toward him.

"You make me feel safe," I said, surprising myself.

"That is part of my job." He grinned. "As your husband, I will always keep you safe."

I blushed looking down.

"Next," the board check out person said.

Sadly, Severus let go of my hand. We paid for our things and quickly left the store. As we left, I walked close to Severus again. Slowly, I felt his fingers wrap around mine again. A smile spread across my face as we made our way to our home, getting that strange feeling toward Severus again that made me feel warm and my stomach flutter.

**Two weeks later:**

Severus put his hand on my back as we walked through the crowd. I felt nervous, but Severus' touch made me feel a lot calmer. For some strange reason I didn't mind Severus touching me either. Severus made sure I was safe anywhere we went, and I trusted him. But there were so many people here that it made me nervous. Bodies pressing in all around me, and I swallowed hard. Walking up the stairs, luckily, brought fewer and fewer people. When we got to the top, Severus opened a door into a small room. The back table held drinks and sweets, while a row of chairs sat in front of windows. Out of the corner of my eye, Severus shut the door.

"What do you think?" Severus asked.

I turned to look at him. "Is this where we'll be watching?"

"Yes. I asked a favor from someone," Severus explained. "He'll come say hello soon."

"Is this whole room for us?"

He nodded. "I thought you'd like it better away from the crowds," he replied. It was very considerate of him. "Would you want something to drink? There's pumpkin juice. I haven't had that since I was a kid."

"Okay," I replied, never having the drink before. I heard of it, but never got the chance to taste it. Many things that were shut out of my life before, were now open with Severus, and I loved it. He let me do so many things. Going to one of the seats, I sat down and watched the crowd.

"Are there usually so many people here?" I asked.

"Yes," Severus replied, sitting in the chair next to me. He handed me a tall, clear glass of an orange drink. "I've heard that the Quidditch World Cup has even more people there."

I couldn't even imagine it. I took a sip of the drink to distract me. It was good and sweet, but not as good as tea. Looking back at the crowd made me nervous again. How was I supposed to watch the Quidditch match with all of these people here?

"Alice?" Severus asked.

"Hmmm?" I turned my head toward him, but didn't look up.

He took my hand. His large fingers felt dry but cool. "Is this okay?"

I nodded; I needed his touch, and to be honest; I love it when Severus held my hand. My thoughts started to clear as I watched the people. After a few minutes, fifteen players went up to the air. I gasped.

"They're so high, Severus," I said, not taking my eyes off of the players. "Aren't they scared?"

"No. It's not so bad," Severus commented. "They're used to it."

I felt him shift his fingers, intertwining them with mine. A fluttering feeling ran through my stomach, and it wasn't due to the players warming up or the excitement of the game. Leaning forward, I watched the players with interest, and smiled when they called Ginny Weasley's name. Her bright red hair flew out behind her as she flew. It looked wonderful.

"Have you ever flown before, Severus?" I asked.

"Several times," he replied, leaning back.

A knock on the door made me jump. A boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"I just wanted to check in on you, Sir," he said, stepping into the room and shut the door.

"Of course." Severus let go of my hand and stood I copied him. "Thank you for the tickets. This is my wife, Alice."

"I'm Harry." He smiled kindly at me, and he checked his watch. "I need to go soon. I'm sitting with the minister."

"The minister, Harry?" Severus drawled.

"For a charity that Hermione signed me up for." Harry rolled my eyes. "We're paying 100 galleon for every time Ginny's team scores to the orphanage."

"Ah," Severus said.

"Ginny Weasley?" I asked. "Do you know her?"

Harry gave me an amused look. "We're dating," he replied simply.

"Oh," I said shyly. "Did Severus teach you too?"

"Yes he did."

"He's very good at teaching things," I said.

"It seems like you're a very caring teacher," I said.

"I care very much for her," Severus said, taking my hand.

My face warmed as I felt his fingers curl around mine.

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Severus' point of view:**

Alice held my hand as the Quidditch game started. She took a deep breath and leaned forward to watch the chaser take the ball and toward the goal. It was deflected by the keeper and picked up by Weasley.

"Look, Severus," Alice said, leaning forward even more to get a better look. "Ginny Weasley has the ball."

"We'll have to see if she scores," I said quietly.

"I hope so, Severus," Alice replied.

She sounded like an eager child and so excited. I smiled to myself. Instead of watching the game, I watched her. Her full lips came to form the shy smile that she wore often. Her blue, brilliant eyes followed the players.

"Ginny Weasley scored, Severus," Alice cried as her eyes lit up.

"She did," I replied, not bothering to look at the replay.

A smile curved her lips as she put both of her small hands on mine. Alice's eyes followed the players flying around the pitch. Her tiny hands grasped mine as she watched the match

_She's beautiful,_ I thought.

The rest of the Quidditch match went through a similar manner. I observed her, totally in awe that she was married to me. I didn't deserve her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked after a while.

"A little," she admitted.

"Would you like me to get us some plates?" I asked.

"Okay," Alice replied. "Why do they have food here?"

"It's a part of your special arrangements I made," I told her.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me," she said and bit her lip. "I wasn't able to do this before."

A sad look covered her face. _That's why I did this, _I thought. _I wanted to make your life full with me. I want you happy. _

"I enjoy doing this for you," I admitted to her. She ducked her head and turned red. "I'll be right back."

I gave her delicate hand a squeeze before standing up. The table was laden with many types of finger foods, and I filled both plates with the variety of food, but hers had less on it. She still ate lightly, but much more than before. She'd also gained weight, making me notice her figure even more. I cleared my throat as I returned to our seats.

"Thank you," she said as I handed her a plate. She picked up a quarter of a sandwich and started to nibble on it.

"You're welcome," I said.

We ate silently as the game continued. While I ate, I tried to watch some of the game so I could talk to her about it, but I ended up watching her reaction instead.

"Look, Severus," she said grasping my hand, our empty plates discarded. "I think they've seen the snitch."

Glancing at the pitch, I saw the two seekers racing toward the ground. Miss Weasley's seeker caught the ball just before the other team's seeker. Quickly, they pulled out of their dive before hitting the ground. Miss Weasley's team did a track around the pitch, their seeker holding up the snitch.

"This was such a good time, Severus." Alice smiled at me. "We should come again. Did you see when the snitch was caught?"

She continued to talk about her favorite parts of the game. I nodded numbly as I listened to her, hoping she didn't realize I hadn't watched a second of the game. Usually at home, we'd talk about it after listening, but this time it wasn't the case.

"When will we go home, Severus?" Alice asked.

"In a little while," I replied. "I have a surprise for you."

"But wasn't taking me to Quidditch enough of a surprise?"

"I have another one for you," I replied, taking both of her hands in mine. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"But it's already special because we're here holding hands," Alice said with such innocents.

A burning filled my chest, and I wanted to kiss her. My eyes flickered to her plump lips. Fighting the urge to lean forward, I cupped her cheek instead.

"That was the best part, spending time with you."

A sweet smile covered her face. "This is the best night ever. Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome."

I looked into her eyes, feeling such warmth as I watched her. A gentle knock brought me back to reality. Just as we stood, the door was opened by the youngest Weasley and followed by Potter and Granger. Alice clutched my hand as she let out a gasp.

"Hello," Miss Weasley said softly, while smiling at Alice.

"Hello," Alice replied in an excited but shaky voice.

Her hand squeezed mine a Miss Weasley approached us.

"I'm so glad you could come see us play tonight." Miss Weasley smiled at Alice.

"I am too. Severus lets me follow Quidditch. We listen to it at home," Alice said.

"We like to listen to it too," Miss Weasley said. "Harry and I go to games as well. Would you like to join us? We're going to another game next week since I won't be playing next week."

Alice opened her mouth in hesitation.

"Would it be in a private box?" I cut in. "I find it a little crowded sometimes."

I saw Miss Granger's eyes furrow, and I nodded my head toward Alice. She watched Alice curiously as Miss Weasley talked.

"We actually have tickets in a booth like this. Too many people think they can talk with Harry and me," Miss Weasley explained. "The three of us will be there along with my brother. I'm sure you'll be able to join us."

"And we can talk about Quidditch?" Alice asked eagerly.

Miss Weasley laughed. "Of course. That would be nice. My friend Hermione doesn't know anything about Quidditch. It would nice to be able to talk to another woman about it."

"Hey, I do know about Quidditch," Miss Granger protested.

"Other than the history?" Miss Weasley retorted.

"Sorry if I have other things to worry about." Miss Granger rolled her eyes at her friend's back.

"I really liked watching you play," Alice said timidly.

"I'm really glad that you got to come," Miss Weasley replied.

The door opened quickly by a man in sharp, neat robes.

"They're wanting to do a press conference now about the orphanage, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," he said.

Potter groaned while Miss Weasley replied. "We'll see you at the next game then. I'll owl you once I know the details."

"I looking forward to talk to you about Quidditch," Alice said.

"I am too." She smiled again at Alice who smiled back. "It was nice meeting you, Alice."

"You too." Alice beamed as we watched Potter and Miss Weasley leave while Miss Granger stayed.

"Luna says you two are becoming friends," Miss Granger said.

"Yes. Luna's very nice. Sometimes we have tea in my garden," Alice said shyly to the other girl.

"Luna and I are having lunch tomorrow. You're welcome to join us," she said.

"But what will Severus do for lunch?" she asked, looking at me.

"I can make lunch at home," I said. "I also need to run some errands for work."

"So I can have lunch with friends?" she asked.

"Yes, you may," I said. "Just as long as you don't have a date with me first."

Alice blushed and smiled. "I'd love to meet you and Luna for lunch."

"Great. We're meeting at a new place in Hogsmeade at eleven. See you there?" Miss Granger asked, and Alice nodded. "I can't wait. I'd better go. My boyfriend, Ron, is probably wanting to go get something to eat. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," Alice said.

Miss Granger gave her a kind smile as she left.

Taking her hand, I turned toward her. Suddenly, her thin arms wrapped around me in a hug, making me feel surprised. Instantly, I returned the gesture, felling the burning in my chest toward my wife.

"Thank you, Severus," she whispered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." My hand ran down her back.

I held her for a long time, but when she pulled away, it felt too soon.

**As always, reviews are lovely. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione's point of view:**

I sat at a table next to Luna in an outside area while we waited for Alice.

"They were so cute," I told Luna, explain how Mr. Snape and Alice interacted at the game. "She was holding his hand and everything. When I asked her to come to lunch, she was afraid of what would happen to him because she would have lunch with us."

"He is very changed," Luna replied. "We've had dinner with them several times, and Severus is smiling, and they always seem to be touching. She seems calmer that way."

"Calmer?" I asked.

"She seems scared of something," Luna said. "She'll barely talk to Draco."

"She didn't really talk to Harry, now that I think of it. Severus requested that we be in a private booth at the next game, which we do anyway," I said.

"I think she had something bad happen to her," Luna said. She was very blunt with her opinion. "And not something with an animal or anything."

We fell silent when Severus and Alice came into view. They were talking quietly to each other, their heads close together, as they held hands. He looked at her with gentleness. I wished he was like that at Hogwarts, and not the unkind, bitter teacher he was. I pushed those thoughts aside, we made peace with him after the war. He even apologized to us when he recovered.

"Hello," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Hi, Alice." I smiled at her when she came to our table.

"Hello," Alice relied, and she looked at Severus in question.

"I'll see you after lunch," he said softly to her.

"Would you like to go shopping with us after lunch?" Luna asked. "We want some new clothes."

Alice bit her lip in hesitation.

"We can meet at my shop when we're finished, if you want to go. I need to start making potions anyway," Severus prompted.

"Okay," Alice replied. "I'll meet you there."

Severus leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She flushed a little as Severus strode away. Alice sat down while keeping her eyes cautiously on us. I couldn't help but notice that she sat next to Luna instead of me.

"How are you, Alice," Luna asked her.

"Very good. Severus took me to Quidditch," Alice said with a smile.

"Luna and I were just talking about the game, and how happy I was to meet you," I chimed in.

Alice blushed a little. "I'm very glad you asked me to lunch."

"I'm glad she asked you too," Luna said.

Alice gave a sheepish smile as she looked down at the menu. After ordering, we talked quietly until our food came.

"This is very good," Alice said after taking a bite of her sandwich. "I think I'll save the other half of this for Severus. He'll really like this."

Luna and I exchanged a look. She was taken with him.

"What will you get from the store," I asked Luna. "We're going to a ball next week, so I'll need new dress robes."

"I think some things for Draco and me," Luna and I said rolled my eyes. Last time we went shopping for that, Luna made me see her try on every piece of skimpy underwear for a date they were going on. "We're trying for a baby."

"A baby. Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. We don't want to wait anymore. Draco said he wanted to make something of the both of us."

I tried not to cringe. I didn't want to think about Draco that way. Luna loved him very much, and I wanted to respect that, but he wasn't my favorite person. When I glanced at Alice her face was horrified.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"What …" She swallowed hard. "What if Severus wants to have a baby."

"Have you talked about it?" I asked gently.

"No. We haven't." Alice looked worried.

"Are you ready to?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, would you want to one day?"

Alice hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe."

"If he talks about it, you should tell him," I told her gently. "It'll be better for both of you if you're honest."

Luna muffled a laugh. "No laughing at me. Can't help it if Ron and I were too cooped up our fears to be honest with our feelings."

"Why was that?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "We were in love for a long time, but just didn't know how to tell each other."

"Oh." Alice looked around as if she was thinking of something.

I grinned at my new friend. I was glad I invited her. As much as I loved Ron, there was nothing like girl talk. It seems like Alice needed that too.

**Severus' point of view: **

I missed her. I missed my wife. I worked on my potions with attention that I gave to my customers, but I actually missed her. A lot. What was she doing? Was she safe? What if she became afraid of her surroundings? What if she needed me and I wasn't there? Swallowing, I put another ingredient into the cauldron. A ringing bell made me turn. Miss Granger came into the shop.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing …I just wanted to pick up my birth control," she replied.

"How's Alice?" I asked, turning away from her so she couldn't see my worry and need for her.

"I wanted to … talk to you about her," she said timidly.

"Oh?" I paused as I went through my stores of birth potions.

"She reminds me of the orphans who've been abused," Miss Granger whispered.

"I've had my suspicions as well," he said.

"If she was, and we have evidence, we could press charges," Miss Granger said eagerly.

"Except there is none that I am aware of," I said, finally turning around as I held the potion she used. "No documentation or confession. You know the laws."

"I do all too well." Miss Granger sighed and looked disappointed.

"Trust me, if something does come up, I'll make sure you know," I told her with venom in my voice. "I need to make sure my wife is protected."

"And I'd help her," she said. "She's becoming a friend, and I enjoy shopping with her."

"I'm very glad you offered your friendship to her," I said, smiling. "I think it's good for her, and I want to see her happy."

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you?" Miss Granger.

"Here is your potion, Miss Granger," I replied, making it clear that the conversation was over.

She laughed and paid for it. "I'd better go now. Luna and Alice are next door, buying clothes. I told them I'd be quick."

"Make sure she's careful," I reminded her.

She smiled as she left the shop. Over the next hour, I finished two more potions before I heard the bell ring again. Looking up, I found Alice walking shyly toward me. She looked different. She wore another blue dress, which brought out her sparkling eyes. Her hair was a little shorter and framed her face. I couldn't look away as I recognized her beauty.

"Hermione and Luna took me to get my hair cut," she said softly.

"It looks lovely," I said.

She ducked her head. "I want to have a special night, tonight," Alice whispered when she looked up. "I got you a new shirt. You could wear it when we have dinner."

I grinned, and stepped forward to take her hands. "I'd be honored."

**Please review. What did you think of Hermione's point of view?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Severus' point of view:**

I buttoned up the green shirt Alice had gotten me. If it had been anyone else asking me to wear it, I would've hexed them into next week. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit I didn't mind it. I hoped she liked how I looked. I pulled my hair back and left a few strands of hair down around my face. After putting on my black shoes, I went out to the living room. Alice stood nervously in a white dress that made my mouth go dry. When she looked up at me, her blue eyes drew me to her. Crossing the room, I took her hands.

"You look beautiful," I said, unable to hold myself back. "Is this something you bought for yourself?"

Alice nodded. "Hermione and Luna helped me pick it out. They said you would think I look nice."

"And I do," I responded, giving her hands a squeeze.

"I like the way you look too," she said, whispering at her feet.

I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me."

She smiled at me. "Are you ready for dinner, Severus? Hermione told me about a place we can go that's not far from here. She talked about having special dates with her boyfriend there, and I told her we go on special dates too. She told me how to get there."

I chuckled at her innocence. She was truly special. "I would enjoy that."

I held her hand, our fingers inner twinned as we walked to dinner. We walked in silence the entire way to the restaurant. Within five minutes, we came to a hole-in-the wall restaurant. Walking inside, we found the place wasn't crowded, which was perfect for Alice and I. She'd be comfortable here.

"How many?" the hostess asked.

"Two," I replied.

"Sure. Anything special tonight?" she asked as she grabbed two menus.

"Just dinner with my wife." I looked at Alice, who ducked her head.

"Newlywed?" The hostess smiled at us over her shoulder at us while leading us to the round corner booth.

"For a little over a three weeks," I replied.

"Congratulations," she said, placing the menus on the table.

We sat at the booth, scooting in until we sat next to each other on the bench.

"I really like this place, Severus," Alice said.

"I do too," I said as I scanned the menu. "Thank you for finding this place."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her smiling to herself while looking at the menu. After deciding on the soup and salad, I put my menu down. Alice already had hers on the table. My eyes scanned the room for strange behavior, something I'd do in a new environment. When my eyes shifted back to Alice, her eyes were focused on the couple across from us with their arms around each other. Her eyes met mine, and she gave me her sweet, shy smile. I scooted closer to her and took her hands in mine.

"What will you have for dinner?" she asked me. A question I usually asked her first.

"The soup and salad," I replied.

"I'm going to have the chicken salad," she told me. "I'm still a little full from lunch."

"What did you shop for today," I asked.

"A few dresses," she said. "I love wearing them."

_You have no idea how lovely you look in them,_ I thought. _I love it when you wear them too._ I swallowed hard.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, Hermione and Luna bought some clothes too," Alice said. "Did you know that Luna and Draco are trying for a baby?"

"I wasn't aware, but I'm not surprised," I responded. "He once told me that he wants a family that he never had growing up."

"Why?" she asked.

"He was an only child, and was lonely growing up," I responded. "I think he wants to create a family he never had."

A faraway look came over Alice's face. Her eyebrows came together in a worried look.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know if I want kids," she admitted. "Hermione thought I should talk to you about it."

"I'd be happy either way as long as you're with me," I blurted out.

A wide smile crossed her face. She leaned over and gave me a hug. Moving my arm carefully, I wrapped it around her, where it stayed for the rest of the dinner.

**One week later:**

I found myself sitting in another private box at a Quidditch match. This room, however, had two rows of seats instead of one. I sat in the second row as I observed my wife. She chatted to Miss Weasley about the game and held a small smile across her lips. At times she became very animated or shy away from asking Miss Weasley questions about the game she didn't understand.

_She's never talked this much before, _I thought. My wife was blooming. Lifting the cup of butter beer to my lips, I took a huge drink.

"You're going to burn a hole in the back of her head," Potter said, sitting next to me.

"I'm sure," I replied dryly. "As if you didn't do the same with Miss Weasley after the war."

"I couldn't take my eyes off of her," he admitted. "Then again, we could've died. We realized what we would've missed."

"That sounds like a bunch of Gryffindor foolishness for you," I replied.

Potter snorted, but he had a point that I would never give him credit for. The game continued in a similar manor. When the game finished, Miss Weasley gave Alice a hug goodbye, which she returned shyly.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?" Miss Weasley asked, and Alice nodded. "It'll be nice to spend my day off with my new friend."

Alice blushed while looking down. "I'd like that too."

"It's only fair since you had lunch wither Hermione and Luna," Miss Weasley insisted.

Alice laughed softly. After earning a hug from Hermione, we left, holding hands again.

When we apperated home, I walked her up to her room. She yawned many times as we went up the stairs.

"What did you think of the game?" I asked.

"It was wonderful," she said. "I like Ginny Weasley very much."

We stopped in front of her door, turning toward each other.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What will you do while I'm at lunch?" she asked.

"I need to go to the shop," I replied. "I need to stock up on supplies before I start work again Monday."

She swallowed. "I'm sad you're going to back to work so soon."

"Me too. If I could take off more time, I would," I explained. "I look forward to spending time with you when I get home."

"And we can make dinner together?" she asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her.

Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead. She, naturally, blushed but gave me a big smile.

"Thank you, Severus."

The next morning came too soon, and I had to leave Alice. I decided to go early so I could finish my buying early, and pick up more steak for dinner. I quickly pulled out some parchment and wrote a note to Alice.

Alice,

Enjoy your day and your lunch with your friend. I am running to the grocery store for a steak for our dinner. I will think of you often.

Your Husband,

Severus

I placed the note on the table, not knowing I'd soon come to regret it.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning, there is abuse in this chapter. Alice's point of view: **

I slowly walked downstairs to the empty kitchen. My heart sank that Severus wasn't here. I missed him. A note on the table caught my eye. I smiled as I read it. He would be thinking of me. I held the note close to my chest. After I ate breakfast, I cleaned my dishes. I worked on my garden, pulling weeds and watering my plants and flowers. When I was done, I felt pleased that I was able to use my wand so much. After a quick shower, I got ready for my lunch with Ginny.

Just as I entered the hall way, I heard a knock on the kitchen door. Moving quickly, I saw Ginny's face through the small window. Grinning, I opened the door for my new friend.

"Hello, Alice," she said as she hugged me, and I returned the hug.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"I hope it's okay, but I brought some things my mum made me," she said, holding up a basket. "I couldn't get seeing your garden out of my mind."

I smiled. My new friend wanted to see my garden. "I'd really like that. Severus and I eat outside all of the time. I'll be really sad when it's too cold for us to eat out there," I said as I led her out to my garden. "I'm growing flowers, fruits, and vegetables."

"That's really great," Ginny said as we stepped outside. "Wow." She laughed. "I wished I had time to make my backyard like this. This is beautiful."

I grinned and looked down. "Thank you. I enjoy taking care of it, and Severus lets me."

Ginny gave me a funny look, but it quickly passed. "Let's see what my mum packed us."

She placed the basket on the table and opened the top. I helped her pull out several dishes.

"Oh, she made her cookies," Ginny said. "They're so good, and I won't have to share them with my brothers."

"How many brothers do you have?" I asked.

"Six older brothers," she said as she smiled at me. "I'm the youngest."

"Did they play Quidditch too?" I asked.

"At Hogwarts, some of them did." She held out a sandwich for me. "My brother Percy never did. He isn't the most athletic type. My brother Charlie could've played seeker professionally, but he wanted to work with dragons instead."

"Wow," I whispered. "And you always wanted to play Quidditch?"

"Ever since I made my first goal, yes," she replied. "Getting through Hogwarts was tough, considering everything that happened three years ago."

I didn't have any idea what she was talking about, so I kept silent. I took a bite of the sandwich.

"This is really good," I said. "Does your Mum cook a lot?"

"All the time," she said. "She stayed home to take care of us kids and Dad."

"I take care of Severus, and he takes care of me," I said. "But he works with potions too."

"Are you happy with Severus?" she asked, making me surprised.

"Very much," I said. "I care for him very much, and I think he cares for me too."

"I'm glad that you're happy with him." She smiled at me, as she took another sandwich. "I'm starving. I had an early one-on-one training this morning, and worked hard."

"Why?" I asked timidly. "You're so good."

Ginny laughed. "It's a part of my requirement since this is only part of my second year. I worked with a special coach who helped me with some moves I've been working on."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Is it hard work?"

"It is. There are days where we practice for twelve hours a day, but I wouldn't trade it for the world," she responded. "Are you thinking of always caring for Severus or would you want to go to work?"

"I want to take care of my garden and Severus," I said. "That's important. I want to grow fruits and vegetables, and I like being outside every day. Plus I get to cook with Severus and eat with him. That's my favorite part of the day."

Ginny smiled at me as she finished off her second sandwich and I took the last bite of sandwich.

"It's getting a little warm out," Ginny said and she took off her light sweater. "I was hoping it would finally cool off. It's so hot when we practice."

"But I'd be sad because I won't be able to work on my garden as long," I protested. "Or eat outside with him or friends."

"This is true," Ginny said. "But it'll get warm again."

We finished our lunch, continuing our conversation. I ended up eating three of the cookies Ginny's mum had made. They were very good.

"I'd better leave the rest for you," Ginny said, closing the container of cookies and handing them to me.

"Thank you. Severus and I like these." I smiled at her. "We can have them for dinner."

"I'd better get going," Ginny said. "Harry and I are going on a date tonight, and I want to get a nap in before then."

"Thank you for having lunch with me," I said.

"Any time," Ginny said as we both stood. "We'll have to have lunch with Hermione and Luna next time."

I smiled at the idea. I gave Ginny a large hug before she left. Humming to myself, I cleaned up from lunch with a smile on my face. After I put the cookies in the refrigerator, I froze and the blood drained from my face. Outside the window of the kitchen door walked Father, his face angry as ever. I started to back up, and my back hit the wall. The door slammed open by Father who wore an ugly sneer.

"I saw you with your husband at the Quidditch match, so I followed you home. I've been waiting until the house was empty," Father said in a low voice. "It's lucky I found you to take you home."

He stopped walking and found the note Severus wrote to me this morning.

"How sweet. He'll be thinking of you," Father said and frowned. "Good thing I found you."

"I'm not leaving," I said in a shaky voice. I was surprised I said anything.

"You will, girl. I'll be taking you with me," he said harshly.

He advanced on me as I stood there frozen, bracing myself for the pain to come. He hit me twice before I blacked out.

**Ginny's point of view:**

I cursed as I looked for my light jacket that I wanted to put with my outfit for my date tonight.

"I left it at Alice's," I muttered to myself.

I quickly apperated, hoping that Snape wasn't home yet. I walked up to the door and knocked. After waiting for a moment, I looked through the window and froze. A large man hit Alice about the head, making blood come out of her nose. She fell to the floor, and the man kicked her side hard several times. Without thinking, I burst through the door and yelled stupefy. The man fell to the floor, just missing Alice. I quickly bound his arms and legs with magic before he woke up as well as taking his wand. I then rushed to her side. Her face was black and blue, and blood was steaming through her nose.

With a lot of effort, I created a patronus, and sent it to Snape and Harry.

"Alice, I need you to wake up," I said softly, putting my hand on her arm. "Can you wake up for me, sweetie?" I touched her arm again, trying to get her to wake up.

She woke up, and when her eyes saw me she became frightened. Her eyes became large while sitting up and moving away from me. She winced hard and held her side.

"It's just me. It's Ginny," I said calmly. "Your friend, remember?"

She still looked scared, but seemed to calm down a little. "Where's Severus?"

"He's should be one his way," I said. "I sent him and Harry a message."

She looked down and started to cry. I wanted to hug her in comfort, but that didn't seem like the best idea. We both jumped when Severus opened the door. Alice started to cry harder.

"Severus," she sobbed out.

Within a few strides, he reached her and knelt, and took her in his arms. I briefly saw the look in his eyes. It was a mix of worry, relief, and self-loathing. Alice started to sob.

"I'm here, Alice," he said quietly. "I'm here. You're safe. I'm so sorry."

She hugged his neck tightly as he held her. My heart broke for her that she had to go through this.

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Severus' point of view:**

I failed her. When I married her, I promised myself that she'd never have to be hurt, physically or emotionally. When I saw my own father hit my mother, I'd promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone do the same to my wife. I failed miserably at that. Ever since I started to fall for her, I wanted to protect Alice even more. She was so fragile and she trusted me more than anything. My heart ached in a way I hadn't thought possible. When I'd lost Lily, I'd been devastated, but this was worse.

"In here," a Healer said gesturing into the room.

I nodded curtly at him and walked briskly to put Alice into the bed. The entire way here, she held on to me tightly as she cried. When I went to place her onto the bed, she held onto me tighter and started to sob even harder.

"I need to put you on the bed, Alice," I said. "We're at the hospital."

"No." She shook her head. "Please. He'll find me again, Severus."

Anger ragged through me. If I could get away with it, I would've killed him with my bare hands, but there was no way I'd do anything to be taken away from Alice now. She needed me. I moved so that I could sit behind her, and she rested her body against mine. She moaned and clutched her side. Potter came into the room, following another Healer while the first scanned Alice with his wand. She didn't seem to notice them as she cried silently now.

"I need to question her before you heal her for a trail of abuse," Potter said. I flinched at the word abuse. My wife had been abused, and I hadn't been able to stop it. "If you need to give her a pain potion, I'd rather you wait so her head's clear."

"Yes, sir," the Healer said. "I'll just get things ready for when you're done, but hurry. Her lung is punctured."

"Will you stay for questioning after?" Potter asked.

"Yes, sir." The Healer nodded and left.

Potter pulled up a chair and sat in it by the bed. In a soft voice he started to talk. "Alice, I need to ask you some questions about your father. My plan is to send him to prison for hurting you, and I need your testimony to help put him there."

"But he'll just find me again," she whispered slowly.

"I think we can get him a high enough sentence where he'll be in jail for the rest of his life," Potter explained. "I've seen it happen before, or we'll get him a restraining order. It's a curse that will repel him away from you, much like they use with Muggles when we want them kept away from an area. Please talk to me."

Alice was silent for a long time as I held her.

"Was this the first time he hit you?" Potter prompted, and Alice shook her head. "How often would he hurt you?"

Alice was silent for a long time before she answered. "Almost every day. Sometimes it was just one time, and others he'd hit a lot. He kicked only one time before and made it hard to breath."

The air rushed out of me and I had to close my eyes. Taking several breaths, I forced myself to stay where I was. _I can't kill him,_ I told myself over and over. I wouldn't let them take me away from Alice.

"When did he start hitting you?" Potter asked.

"About eleven or twelve," she responded.

"And people at school didn't notice?" Potter asked.

"No. That's when he started homeschooling me and I stopped going to Muggle school," she whispered.

"But he never taught you any magic or got you a wand?" I asked.

"No. He said that women didn't need wands," she said to me with tears in her eyes.

"Is this the worst inquiry you've gotten?" Potter asked.

"Right before I married Severus he hit my jaw and broke it," she whispered again.

"Did you come here for treatment?" he asked, and Alice nodded.

"Thank you, Alice. I need to cast a spell that verifies that you are truly hurt and isn't a false testimony. Is that okay, Alice?" Alice nodded. He scanned his wander over Alice, which glowed red. "That's all I need for now," Potter said when he finished his spell and quickly stood. "I'm going to go track down the Healer who would've worked with her that night. When was your wedding date?"

"September 5th," I replied.

"I'll send the Healer in," Potter said quickly striding out of the room.

The Healer bustled in with a tray of potions. Alice's eyes started to droop.

"I have some potions for you to take, Mrs. Snape," he said, setting the tray down on the night stand next to the bed. "The first ones won't taste very good."

He held out a potion for her to take. I took it instead and had her drink it. We did the same for the other five. The Healer took his wand out, making Alice flinch at the movement.

"May I heal your bruises, sweets?" the Healer asked. Alice nodded.

He tapped her face, healing the large black and blue marks. I was glad they were going away. It was an ugly reminder of my failure. Lastly, the Healer picked up some ointment.

"I have some ointment that will help protect her lung," he explained to me. "I gave her some potions that will help her body repair the damage within the next day, but this helps it become more effective and is used for pain management. Shall I let you apply it, sir?"

"I think that will be for the best," I said taking it. "Alice, I'm going to have you lay down so I could put this on you. I won't go anywhere."

Alice watched me with worried eyes as I lay her down slowly. Lifting up her shirt, I cursed softly. A large splotchy bruise covered her left side, and it was swollen. Carefully as I could, I rubbed the ointment onto her skin. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. I handed the Healer the ointment without taking my eyes off of my wife. The Healer left just as Pomona entered the room.

"Oh, Severus," she said rushing over to Alice's side with her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help."

I shook my head. "How did you find out?"

"Ginny Weasley contacted Luna who contacted me. I guess she's mentioned me to Luna many times before, and I thought I might want to know," Pomona explained as she sat down across from me. "I wanted to be here for you both."

"Thank you," I said. "She just fell asleep."

"How did this happen?" Pomona asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Will you stay with her while I talk with Potter?"

"Of course," she said. "Of course I'll stay."

Pomona took Alice's hand and spoke gently to the sleeping girl. I quickly walked out to the hallway. The sooner I talked with him, the sooner I could get this over with. Potter was walking with Miss Weasley toward us as Miss Granger and Luna sat in a chair across from the room.

"How is she?" Miss Granger asked just as Potter and Miss Weasley was in ear shot.

"Sleeping," I replied. "It was lucky Miss Weasley was there. Will you tell me what happened?"

Miss Weasley launched into her story. I noticed both of the young ladies had tears in their eyes. Tears rand down Luna's face.

"I wanted to make sure we do everything right. My wife will be protected, Potter," I said. "What is your next step?"

"I need to find the Healer that worked with her that night," he said. "I'll question them, and I just questioned Ginny as well as the Healer who just treated her. Combined with her testimony against him, that will give us enough to put him jail for a very long time as well as other magical safe guards."

"I'll work on it too," Miss Granger said. "I'll make sure he won't get through to her."

"Thank you," I said.

"We love Alice very much," Miss Granger said, and Miss Weasley nodded in agreement. "We don't want our friend to hurt anymore."

I was astounded that these three people cared as much about my wife as I did.

"I need to get back to her," I said.

"Let us know if you need anything," Miss Weasley said.

"I will." I nodded toward her.

Turning on my heal, I went back into the room. Pomona held Alice's hand while she slept and hummed gently. It was a shame that she hadn't had children; she was a very loving and caring person. I sat down again and took Alice's hand.

"What happened, Severus," Pomona asked.

I sighed. "Somehow, her father found her and waited until the house was empty. He attacked her. Luckily, Miss Weasley forgot her jacket at the house and went back for it. I hate to think what would've happened if she hadn't gone back."

I was surprised when I saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. "The poor girl, Severus," she whispered. She brushed a few strands of hair out of Alice's face. Alice sighed and moved in her sleep.

"Thank you for being here with us," I said.

"I need to be here for her," Pomona said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You aren't the only one who cares for her."

"It seems that is true," I said, thinking of the three friends that waited outside for her to be healed.

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Severus' point of view:**

"I assure you, Mr. Snape, your wife will get better. She's a lot better, and making great progress," Dr. Snow said as I sat in her office.

"You don't understand," I said tensely. "She won't talk to me. We do everything we've done before the attack like you suggested, but she won't respond to anything or anyone. I've tried to reach out to her in so many ways. She won't even talk to her friends."

Dr. Snow sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you what we've talked about, but based on our past few meetings, she's almost at a tipping point."

"I don't see that," I said bitterly.

"I know you don't, Mr. Snape, but I do," Dr. Snow said firmly. "She's close to breaking through. Please keep doing what you're doing. I promise you'll see fruit of your hard work soon."

I nodded toward her, stood, and left, praying she was right. I needed Alice back. I used floo powder to go back to work, where I immersed myself in my working on several potions at the same time to take my mind off of everything. Good potions always needed my full attention, and I prided myself on keeping things up to a standard I set high for myself.

_Is she okay? _I thought. Sighing, I placed powdered unicorn horn into the caldron. It seemed that even making potions couldn't distract me from my constant worry.

A knock on the door made me pause. I wasn't open today since I gave myself two days a week to brew potions and three days selling them behind the counter or sending off owls for delivery. I quickly opened the door just in case it had something to do with Alice. Her concern and welfare were always on my mind, even when I put myself into my work. I opened the door to Potter, looking tired but happy.

"You got the sentence?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Can I come in?"

I nodded and moved aside.

"How was it done so quickly?" I asked.

"Hermione and I had some pull, and Hermione was very admit about going after her father." Potter gave me a grim smile. "Seeing her friend hurt so badly made her work even harder than she normally would have, which helped a lot."

"What did they decide?" I asked.

"She got him life," he said. "And if he does get out, they placed a curse on him that won't allow him to go near her, you, or any children you may have."

I took a deep breath and looked down, feeling relieved. Good news at last.

Potter sighed, making me look up. "How is she?" I shrugged. "So, the same. I'll let Ginny and Hermione know. I'll leave you to work, sir?"

I nodded toward him as Potter turned to leave.

"Thank you, Potter," I whispered as his hand was on the doorknob.

Potter turned to me and gave me a grin. "I guess our debt is repaid, sir"

I rolled my eyes at him as he chuckled as he left. Hours later, I finished my potions, bottled them, and flooed home. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I looked for my wife. Looking outside, she and Pomona were in the garden working. The sight made my heart leap. She was working today. The other days Pomona came to spend the day with Alice, Pomona would be found working while Alice just sat at the small table.

Placing my hands on the counter, I watched my wife, feeling hope that she really was getting better. She and Pomona stood, and Alice banished the weeds they'd pulled. As they walked toward the house, a small smile plaid across Alice's face, but it soon fell and she looked down at her feet.

_I guess it's too soon for her be whole again,_ I said,_ but what to do to fix it?_

What could I say or do that I hadn't already tried with my young wife? That was eating me alive. Pomona opened the door with Alice coming in after her.

"Thank you for working with me today, Alice." Pomona kissed Alice's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice gave her a shy nod as she looked at her feet.

"It's lovely to see you, Severus," Pomona said, and I glanced at her direction.

"Thank you for everything, Pomona," I said to her.

"If you two should ever need anything," Pomona said, and I nodded. "I'll be on my way. There is a lovely store I'd like to run to."

With a flash of green from the fireplace, Pomona was gone.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Alice shrugged while barely looking up at me. "I'm thinking of heating up the stew we made yesterday. We'll have to make more of this when it gets colder."

Alice sat at the table, not commenting or acknowledging anything I was saying. I sighed mentally. It was taxing to keep up conversation like this. I pulled out two bowls and tapped them, causing them to fill with stew. Another tap caused them to warm up; steam rose from both bowls. I place the bowls in front of Alice and at my spot.

"Next time we'll have to make bread with this, too," I said. "I haven't made bread since we got married."

Alice slowly dragged her spoon through the stew before lifting it to her lips, barely eating less than a spoon full.

"Did you have a nice time with Pomona today?" I asked, receiving a slight nod in return. "Are you growing anything new?" She shook her head.

"The pumpkins look almost ready," I remarked. "I'm sure I can use those for a pumpkin pie."

Alice gave me a slow nod as if she were thinking about something.

"I hope I can get it right," I said.

Alice ate another spoonful and swallowed, thinking of anything more to say to her, but my mind became blank. We ate the remainder of dinner and cleaned up the dishes in silence.

"I'm going to bed now," Alice whispered.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'll be in the library if you need me," I said to her.

She gave me a nod and went upstairs. I slowly walked up to the library, where I sat for hours, feeling lonelier than I did before I got married. I stared into the fireplace as I sat while exhaustion ran through me, but I could force myself to go to bed yet. How to help her kept running through my mind, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Severus?" Alice's voice startled me. I looked up to find her standing in the doorway; tears ran down her face.

"What is it, Alice?" I stood quickly and walked swiftly over to her.

"I ... I miss you," she chocked out.

"Alice," I whispered, taking her in my arms. "I've missed you so much, too."

Sobs ran through her slender figure as I held my wife like I wanted to for so long. Eventually, her sobs slowed. _Please let this be the change,_ I thought. _Please open up to me again, Alice._

"What are you thinking?" I whispered desperately. Her hand tightened my shirt and she remained silent. "Please, Alice. I can't stand not talking to you anymore."

She looked up at me with fear, anger, and hurt, but there was also hope in her eyes. My fingers traced her jaw line.

"I … I talked with Dr. Snow, and … and," she trailed off. "She made me see that I wasn't living anymore."

Tears ran down her cheeks again, and I brushed them away.

"I realized that …" her voice cracked as she trailed off.

"You realized …?" I prompted.

"That I was hurting myself and you. I wasn't living like I was before the attack, and that was the reason why I got away from Father." She nodded as her face crumpled and she looked down. "I feel so guilty for not talking to you, Severus."

"Alice," I tilted my head up toward her. "I am not angry at you."

"Why?"

"Because you need to heal emotionally with this," I said. "My father hit my mother, and she always seemed to needing time to heal, so don't feel guilty about that."

"But I pulled away from you," she argued. "I feel like you haven't been happy with me."

"I … I have missed you, Alice," I admitted. "But I realize that I can't make you or push you into something because you'd come to resent me."

She was silent as she processed my words. Joy ran through me when she put her head on my chest. I held her closer to me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she whispered and lifted her head off of my chest. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Yes," I replied.

I led her by the hand to my room, intertwining our finger together. I led her to the side of the bed and pulled the covers down. I gestured toward the bed, and she sat. I quickly changed into flannel pants and a T-shirt, feeling a little self-conscious. I hadn't let anyone see my dressed like this, but the thought of holding my wife in my arms made me rush out to her. She was curled up on her side, looking tiny and fragile. I sat on the other side of the bed, waved my wand to extinguish the lights, and laid down. Moving over, I put my arm around Alice as she turned her body toward me.

A sigh escaped her lips as we moved toward each other at the same time. Within a matter of moments, I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, light filtered into the room. I lay on my back, and Alice's head rested on my chest. Closing my eyes, I wound my arms around her thin form. Peace ran through me as we lay there, our bodies close together. After an hour of holding her close to me, she started to stir. Eventually looked up at me with her large blue eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," she replied.

Lifting my hand, I traced her cheek. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes. I was thinking we could make pancakes," she whispered.

I sat up, pulling her up with me.

"How about we change and meet downstairs?" I asked.

Alice nodded and stood. I watched her carefully to see if there was any sign of her withdrawing back into her shell of depression. I was surprised when she stopped at the door and said, "Thank you, Severus for helping me."

"I'll be here, always," I replied to her.

Alice gave me a timid smile that reached her eyes. My girl was back.

**Reviews are lovely. **


End file.
